Iida's rough night
by Mr.prince923
Summary: The girls of class A decide to have a slumber party while all the boys are out, but once they find out Iida stayed in. They decided this would only add to their fun.
1. Tsu's turn

**AN: my hero academia is easily my favorite show and it pains me to not see one of my favorite characters getting the love he so rightfully deserves**

Life if the U.A. dorms were pretty hectic. You've got explosions, pervs, animals running around, Dark Shadow pulling pranks, getting shocked when you grab a doorknob while you're in the same room as Kaminari, etc.

But all of these pales in comparison to the night Class 1-A's representative is going to have soon

"A shower got built in!" Mina was exclaiming while examining the new locker room that was built connecting to the dorms common room

"It's quite spacious" Yao-momo said while admiring the shower as well

"It's only to be expected with six girls in class, kero" came from Tsu who was standing in the doorway

"This is actually quite small in comparison to the boys side" came from Todoroki who was behind Tsu

All eyes turned to him then Todoroki had to move out of the way as all the girls rushed past him to inspect the boys portion of the shower

"holy shit" Jiro said while looking at the shower that was for the boys and was way bigger than the girls side

"this hardly seems fair!" Hagakure exclamied while crossing her arms... most likely

"well there is more than double the amount of boys in the class than girls" Uraraka said while calming down Hagakure "they need the space, especially with how big some of the boys are like Shouji and Satou"

Yaoyorozu nods "she's right, the boys really do need their space"

Hagakure sighed and nodded giving up her argument

xXx

"Maaaann, that training was hard... two on two combat is really tough when you're stuck with Kaminari as your partner" Jiro said while washing her short dark purple hair

"I know the felling..." came from Yaoyorozu who been partnered with Mineta for the training

"aww you guys, it wasn't that tough" Uraraka said while washing off with a bar of soap

"easy for you to say!" Mina exclaimed with her pink hair covering her eyes and her horns sticking way out "You got partnered up with Todoroki! plus Midoriya didn't even throw a punch at you!"

Tsu looks over at Mina "Mina-chan I think you're just upset because you got partned with Aoyama and had to go against Bakogou and Tokoyami-kun"

"Well how would you feel if you had to go against the second and fourth strongest in class!"

"I'd try my best no matter what and hope my partner does as well, kero"

"Well you got Shouji to help you so it's hardly fair" Mina pouted while uncovering her eyes

"but he had his hands full with fighting Satou, and Kouda was difficult to deal with as well since my quirk made me vulnerable to his"

"oh yeah... I never thought of that, Kouda could probably control you huh Tsu?" Jiro said while washing behind her ears

"well, today I found out the hard way that he can, kero"

Just then Hagakure came into the shower with her towel wrapped around her

"I just found out the guys are all going out!"

"so that means we'll have the dorm hall all to ourselves" Yaoyorozu said while having water wash over her soapy body

"we can have a big slumber party!" Uraraka jumped a bit in the air and began floating

xXx

As all the boys left for their guys night out, Iida stayed in his room, choosing to stay in and was reading one of his favorite novels "IT"

"damn you clown demon..." Iida had been giving the book his fullest attention and didn't even notice all the footsteps and giggles that passed by his door that came from his female classmates that were all clad in pajamas

"This is going to be so fun! I brought all my dvds of Avatar so we can marathon all night!" Mina jumped in the air and dropped said dvds. Luckily Tsu caught them all with her tounge

"oh, I've never actually watched it" Yaoyorozu said while holding some blankets

"what!? thats it, no best friend of mine can live on this planet without seeing this masterpiece of a show" Jiro said while holding some bags of chips and boxes of soda

Hagakure was holding up some pillows and her pajamas were floating, she... most likely turned her head to Yaoyorozu "It's so amazing that you're gonna be so disappointed in yourself for not watching it sooner"

Yaoyorozu turns her head to Uraraka "Is it really that good?"

"If anything they're underselling it"

xXx

"jeez... and I thought Endeavor was a poor excuse for a father..." Iida said while still reading, he then stopped reading and closed his book as he heard some giggling from downstairs. The class rep gets up and goes downstairs to find his female classmates watching avatar

"oh! Iida-kun! I didn't know you were here!" Uraraka had turned her head and smiled seeing her close friend

"you didn't go out with the others? kero"

"no, I wished to stay in and simply catch up on some reading. I apologize for interrupting, I'll head back to my room now" Iida had done a little bow and then proceeded to turn around but before he could leave Mina grabbed him by the wrist

"oh no you don't!"

"I- uh... what?"

"we are not letting you spend the night all alone in your room, go on, sit down and get comfortable cuz you ain't goin nowhere"

"but- I, I don't want to intrude your.. "girls night""

"It's fine! right girls?" Mina turns her head and looks at everyone

"I'm cool with it" Jiro said while still looking at the t.v.

"I have no problems with Iida joining" Yaoyorozu smiles at him shyly who returned the smile

"It'll be fun with him here!" Hagakure exclaimed

Tsu simply nods while looking at them and smiling "kero"

"come on!" Uraraka scooted over and patted the spot on the couch next to her that was between her and Tsu

xXx

10:00 pm

"Alright then! Mina! truth or dare?" Hagakure asked her pink classmate as the bottle in the middle of the teenagers sitting in a circle on the floor had landed on her

"truth!"

"do you think Aizawa-sensei is hot~?"

Mina squeals a little while hugging a pillow close to her chest "I totally do!" she then buried her face in said pillow while she squealed along with Hagakure, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu

Iida glances over at Jiro and whispers to her "how can you stand the squealing every two minutes?"

Jiro pats his back and gave him a sympathetic look "it takes a while to get used to it, I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time"

Tsu was next and spun the bottle with her tounge and it landed on Yaoyorozu who blushed a bit

"truth or dare"

"t-truth"

"do you have a crush on anyone in class and if so, then who?"

there were some Ooos and giggles from the others

"...y-yes I do... It's Todoroki-kun!" Yaoyorozu hid her blushing face in her hands

Iida felt very out of place and very uncomfortable

It was Mina's turn to spin the bottle and she did so with great power and it landed on Iida himself

a bead of sweat ran down the side of Iida's face and an audible gulp could be heard

Mina had an evil grin on her face as she rubbed her hands together, she seriously looked like a villain "alright Iida, truth... or dare~?"

Iida didn't really enjoy the way she had just said it but he still had the fullest intention of giving his answer. He took in a deep breath and released it shkily as he said

"dare"

Mina grinned more and looked the chesire cat, especially with her pink skin and yellow eyes "strip down to nothing but your underwear!"

Iida was a blushing mess and his words fumbled as he looked around at his other classmates for help to get him out of his this situation

"you picked dare"

"It's only fair, kero

"let's see what you've got under there!"

"Sorry Iida-kun, it's the rules to do the dare"

"I-I shouldn't see this!"

Iida let out yet another shaky breath as he stood up and began disrobing

both Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were blushing a shade of red that would put Kirishima's hair to shame with their hands covering their eyes even though they were peeking through their fingers

Tsu and Jiro both had blushes on their cheeks and couldn't look away, they both felt their heart rates increasing seeing their class rep stripping in front of them

Mina and Hagakure had hungry looks in their eyes and licked their lips while watching Ida strip

Once Iida was only in his tight fitting dark blue boxer briefs, he folded his shirt and pants then set them down behind him while he sat back between Uraraka and Tsu

"how long will I have to stay like this?" he said while looking to his pink classmate

Mina was thankful of her peachy pink complection because of how it hid her blush "the rest of the night~"

Iida missed seeing Mina licking her lips as he had his head hung down out of his poor decision

It was Jiro's turn and she had used her jacks to spin the bottle

Everyone watched it spin around until it landed on Tsu who made a small "kero"

"truth or dare?"

"dare"

Jiro smirked while looking at her froggy friend "sit on Iida's lap for the rest of the game~"

a lot of the faces their began turning redder and hotter. Hell Iida's glasses were getting foggy

Tsu obliged and then stood up for a second before gently sitting on the taller boy's lap

Once the two blushing students finally got comfortable with a position the game had resumed and it was Iida's turn

spin

spin

spin

after a while it landed on Uraraka who blushed a bit hoping her friend would take pity on her

"Uraraka-san, truth or dare?"

"t-truth"

"when is your birthday?"

there were some boos mostly from Mina and Hagakure

"That's boring Iida!" they said in unison

"It's my choice so I'll choose if I want it to be boring or not"

Uraraka smiled and gave him her answer. The game stayed rather mundane until it was Hagakure's turn again

spin

spin

spin

The glass bottle landed on Yaoyorozu who blushed a tiny bit

"truth or dare?"

"d-dare"

Hagakure had a smirk that no one could see and she let out an evil laugh

"tounge kiss Iida for 15 seconds~"

Everyone blushed but no one could match the blushes that the class reps had

Momo stood up and went on her knees to be on the same level as Iida and had her head turned so she wouldn't look him in the eye

This would be both of their first kisses and this certainly wasn't how either of them had thought it would happen

They both went it at the same time and began kissing. It was far from perfect and it was obvious that neither of them had kissed before

As those two had kept kissing. Iida felt a famiar tightness in his boxers and the fact that Tsu kept moving around didn't help at all

Once the class reps finished making out Momo went back to her spot still blushing heavily and Iida was even worse sincehis glasses were visibly foggy and slightly crooked

Tsu had felt Iida's erection poking her in the ass and she tried to be as still as she could but she had moved slightly and it was now pressed against her pussy through the layers of clothes between the two

Mina spun the bottle and it landed on Tsu who had a small blush on her cheeks but not because of the bottle

"truth or dare~?"

"dare, kero"

"play seven minutes in heaven with Iida~"

Before he could protest Tsu had already got up and dragged Iida upstairs since there were no closets on the first floor. Tsu got him to her room and once the door was closed she lept on him and tied her legs around his waist

Iida stumbled backwards and once the backs of his knees hit the bed he fell back with Tsu on top of him

"A-Asui-san!" Iida was a blushing mess as he looked up at Tsu who had a hungry look in her eyes

"call me Tsu~" she said as she took off her shirt and began to do the same with her booty shorts

Iida was honestly really surprised at the fact that Tsu wasn't wearing any underwear at all and this only made him want this more

He gulped and began sliding his underwear off and let his erect cock spring free. It was above average at eight inches and both of the two students were shaved clean of any pubic hair

Tsu took off Iida's glasses and he was just a tad bit more handsome without them on

"your cock was pressed against my pussy, kero~" she said as she was stradling Iida with her hands on his shoulders

Iida gulps again and felt his cock rub against her wet heat

Just before Tsu was about to lower herself onto him, Iida flipped them and then put Tsu on her hands and feet so she was in a crouching position until he lifted her ass up while behind her

The sudden dominance shift made Tsu even more excited and wet, plus she found this much more natrual of a sex position

"Iida-kun... I didn't know how dominant you can be~"

Iida didn't say anything as he held her hips and he slid his manhood in her wet pussy slowly

Tsu bit her bottom lip to stay quiet and shut her eyes as she just let him be in control

After a few seconds Iida was all the way inside of her and gave her a minute to adjust to his size

Once Tsu gave him the ok to keep going, well... she wasn't prepared for just how fast he was about to go. Iida used the quirk he was given to his full advantage and he thrust his hips at incredible speed. Each time Iida pulled back he left only the head inside Tsu before slamming back inside her which made a slapping noise

Tsu gripped at the bedsheets and was surprisingly keeping her moans to a minimum, that was before she felt one of Iida's hands go down and begin rubbing her clit with his finger, while the other hand went to her left breast and began massaging it while occasionally pinching her nipple

Iida had leaned forward while still going and going to whisper in her ear "My brother gave me some tips on what to do in this situation and he told me confidence is key, so I feel this is the right way to do this"

Tsu moaned out his name and once she felt his teeth and tounge on her neck, she couldn't take all the stimulation any futher. She climaxed and squirted quite a lot getting it on her bedsheets, her thighs, and even a bit of her juices got one Iida

Iida blushes even more than he already was and pulls out of her. He got up and was about to get dressed but Tsu knew that Iida hadn't cum yet so she didn't want to leave him felling unsatisfied, She opened her mouth and her tounge wrapped around his member, she moved it around making sure Iida got incredible pleasure but made sure to keep his tip slightly exposed so he could shoot his cum in her mouth, her tounge even went down to his balls and pleasured them at the same time. Iida blushed so dark that she was surprised that any blood was still left in his cock. Iida groaned and moaned her name a bit, it didn't take long for him to cum a large load inside of Tsu's mouth who let it sit in there for some time to savor the taste before swallowing it in one big gulp.

Iida panted and looked at Tsu while still blushing, she simply gives him a tired smile and handed him his things. Iida put his boxers on along with his glasses, He looked at Tsu who was still laying on the bed.

"aren't you going to get dressed as well?"

"in a minute, kero... you really wiped me out"

Iida can't help but smile as he put a blanket over her and procceded to leave her room.

The other girls had been listening in on the two of them and they were all blushing heavily. Jiro gotto even hear the slapping sounds of flesh against flesh since she kept her jack in the wall

"wow" Mina started "now I really want a turn..."

"me too..." Hagakure said

Jiro, Momo, and Uraraka could only nod as they were blushing messes

Once Iida stepped out all of the girls looked at him and were all blushing

"um... were you all listening in on us?" Iida asked while blushing at them

Mina steps forward a bit "yeah we were, so... who do you want next~?"

And Iida now knew that this was going to be a long night.


	2. Mina's turn

"w-wait... you all... want a turn?" Iida asked while very confused, very flustered, very sweaty, and kinda excited

"after hearing what you did to Tsu, yeah~" Mina said while licking her lips and tracing his abs with her index finger

Hagakure came up to his side and wrapped an arm around his neck while whispering in his ear and running her hand across his chest slowly "will you make all of us feel as good as Tsu~? please do~" she finished by kissing his neck and her breath felt hot on Iida's neck

Iida's face became very heated as blood rushed to his cheeks and he gulped as his glasses got fogged up "w-w-well... this isn't really school appropria-" he was cut short when Mina reached into his underwear

"rules rules rules, why are you always so strict... loosen up a bit~ break some rules and fuck all the girls in class~" she whispered in his ear while tracing a finger along his cock which was throbbing back to life

Momo bit her lip while blushing and looking at her fellow class rep being tempted. She felt a warmth pooling in her stomach and she rubs her thighs together slightly "p-please Iida... we all want this..."

Iida blushes an even darker shade of red and was shocked that the only person who he believed was a bigger rule follower and more responsible than himself, wanted this as much as the others

"o-okay... I'll... erm... m-make love with all of you..." he said still pretty flustered

"oooh~ you make it sound much more gentle than it'll really be~" Mina said as she pulled her hand out of his boxers and suckled on the finger than ran up along his cock. This action made Iida both very flustered and very erect

"ooo~ I really can't wait to have that inside me~" Hagakure said as she stared down at tent in Iida's boxers

"s-so... Iida... who's next?" Jirou said as she was looking at the floor and fiddling with her jack, trying to ignore the warmth pooling in her stomach

"w-well-" before Iida could say anything, Mina whipered in his ear and said the lewdest statement he's ever heard in his life which made him a stuttering mess and very flustered, even more so when his pink classmate's mouth found her way to his neck and left a bite mark on his neck

"I marked him first so he's mine next~" Mina said with a smirk at her fellow female friends

"fine then!" Hagakure said before biting Iida's collarbone, making him jump a little. She left a bite mark on his collarbone "It's my turn after Mina's"

"are you guys gonna mark him too~?" Mina said with a sly smirk

Jirou bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks get hotter with each step she took towards the class rep

As yet another mark was placed upon his right pectoral, Iida wanted to complain and suggest a different activity that they should all do but, he knew that even if he did that then his suggestion would be shot down

Momo went up and got on her knees as she licked and sucked on one of his abs leaving a mark, indicating that she would be the fifth girl of the evening that would be with the class rep

Iida bit his lip as he felt Momo's hot and wet mouth against his stomach abd couldn't help but think about how close her mouth was to his erect manhood

All eyes turned to Ochako who blushed and held her cheeks "e-everyone else marked him, so that just means I'll go last"

"you all better hope he can last after my turn with him~!" Mina said yelled to them while dragging Iida to her room

Iida was pushed onto Mina's bed which was covered in a pink comforter and a bunch of plushies on top of the blankets and pillows

Mina locked the door then turned to Iida with a hungry look in her yellow eyes and her tounge licking her lips. She walked towards the bed slowly while adding a little sway to her hips, she secreted acid from under her clothes and melted them away as she walked towards him, her pajamas turning into nothing but steam

the tightness in Iida's boxers was coming to the point of pain as he looked at Mina's now naked body, climb on top of him and stradle him

"my quirk really comes in handy with getting clothes off~" she said in a husky voice as she grinds against the tent in his boxers and kept her hands on his shoulders

Iida bites his lip and tries not to let any noise escape his mouth as he placed his hands on her hips, he bends forward and places is lips on her soft pillowy ones. She slipped her tounge into his mouth and fought for dominance of the hot sloppy kiss, Mina explored the hot wet cavern that was Iida's mouth with her skillful tounge as she memorized the roof of his mouth, his teeth, and she circled his tounge with hers

They broke away from the kiss after a few minutes and they both panted heavily with some beads of sweat rolling down their hot bodies

Mina reluctantly got off of Iida as she practically ripped his underwear off of him, she felt a few drips roll down her thighs as she looked at his cock spring free. She moved over to the nightstand next to the bed and reaches into the drawer, Mina pulled out a box of condoms and smirks at Iida "my sister gave these to me when she found out we were gonna be in dorms, she wanted me to be safe"

"w-well you have a nice older sister..." he says rather flustered as Mina approached him again, she opened the wrapper and placed the condom on his head, she pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it down his shaft

"ya know... this really is gonna be some major protection for you, thanks to my quirk, the cum that comes out of my pussy is acidic, but! it's really weak and the condom will protect you"

Iida was really nervous now but still nodded to show he was fine with preceding so he could help with pleasuring Mina

Mina climbed back on top of the class rep and straddled him with his cock between her ass, she keeps her hands on his chest as she bites her lip and lowers herself on his cock slowly

Iida lets a small groan escape his lips as Mina's warm pussy fully envelops his length. Mina began to bounce on Iida's cock as she lets out very sexy moans, occasionally moaning his name as well. She kept her hands on his shoulders and arched her back when Iida sat up and began making out with her, she moaned into his mouth as their tounges wrestled and fought for dominance. Iida began thrusting upwards as Mina's hips went down, she felt his cock pound deeper inside of her making her nearly scream his name in pleasure

Mina almost lost it as she felt his mouth wrap around her left nipple and began sucking and biting

Iida uses his left hand to grasp Mina's right breast and pinch and toy with her nipple, his cock goes even deeper with his thrusts and he bites down harder on her nipple as felt himself about to burst

Mina threw her head back as her eyes rolles back as well with her back arching. She screamed his name out as her folds tightened around his cock and her juices rolled down the condom, fortunately the acid didn't melt the condom

Mina let another noise that sounded more like a whimper as she felt the condom fill up with Iida's warm sticky cum. She lifted herself off of him and pinched the end of the condom as she then slipped it off of Iida's length, she layed down next to him and looked at the condon filled with his seed. They were both sweating and panting while coming down from the bliss of their orgasms. Mina looks at the condom and then drinks Iida's cum as she looks him in the eyes, this made Iida rather flustered at the action

"thanks for all that~" she said as she licked her lips and savored the taste of his cum with half lidded eyes "maybe we can do this again on my birthday~" she smirks and winks before getting up, she tosses him his underwear, she walks to the bathroom while swaying her hips and smirked feeling him staring at her ass, and before she entered she turned her head to the side "but we can do it in a different place~" she slapped her own ass before walking into the bathroom and began showering

xXx

The girls who were waiting their turn were eating some snacks while watching book 2 of Avatar in the common room

They saw Iida stumble into the room and sit down while panting just a tiny bit

"before we keep going... I'd just like to rest for a little bit... is that okay?" he looks to Hagakure who most likely nodded

"That's fine! I understand why you would need to rest a bit" she giggles a little as she passed him a drink and some snacks to refuel on

At this moment it felt like a normal slumber party... well... except for the fact that one person there smelled strongly of sex and had love bites all over him


End file.
